


45 Seconds

by Riley_Scott



Series: I'm Running Outta Time (going outta my mind) [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Scott/pseuds/Riley_Scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seconds last a long time when they decide the rest of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	45 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Stephen and his snapchat. You'll know what I'm talking about.

“Dude.” 

Oliver snorted quietly into his coffee mug as he flipped a pancake on the griddle. 

Felicity was the only person he knew that could use 'Dude' as a term of affection. 

“Yeah, bro?” He asked in his typical fashion, knowing it amused her to no end. 

“Did you eat the last of the marshmallow fluff?” He could ear her asking through the kitchen window, and the faint tinkling of her rifling through their pantry. 

“Have we met? Do you know me at all?” He asked, rolling his eyes at the side of the griddle that housed her chocolate chip pancakes, far away from his multi-grain banana pancakes. 

“Well if you didn't eat it then who did? I just snuck a new jar of it into the cart last weekend. What the frak? Has Roy been here?” She asked, frustration in her voice evident. 

Oliver chewed on his lower lip, a habit he had gotten from her, and hummed to himself. No way in hell would he tell her that no one had eaten her junk food. No one but her, anyhow. She had been super sensitive over the last few weeks, especially about her eating habits. 

Of course he had noticed that she had put on a few extra pounds, but that always happened whenever she had an important launch coming up, so he hadn't thought much of it. But then when they had gone out with the gang, Tommy had been a little to blunt in his teasing and had made her self conscious. 

Every since then Felicity had been very strange about her snacking and had been on edge, so Oliver knew better than to bring it up. If it became an issue of her health then he would step in, but a far as he could see, a little more of Felicity wasn't really a bad thing. 

He looked up from the grill with a smile as she came bounding out of the backdoor, a look of frustration on her face. “No luck?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Why do you always ask that? If I had luck then I would be carrying it, wouldn't I?” She asked, her sass in full force and he sighed. 

“You know, you're awfully cranky lately.” He said, teasing. “If I hadn't seen you eating so much I would think you still had that stomach virus.” He told her, only slightly serious. She had been pretty sick about a month previously. He looked away from the grill for a split second to look over at her and was taken aback by the startled look on her face. 

She suddenly looked pale, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. 

“Hon?” He asked, shifting his body towards hers in concern. She just held up her hand, halting him and then started to count the fingers on her other hand. 

“Felicity?” He could hear the worry in his own voice and tried to tone it down. 

Suddenly she flew past him, moving faster than he had seen her move in weeks, into the house without a sound. He quickly shut off the burners on the grill, to keep the pancakes from burning and jetted into the house after her. “Felicity? You're freaking me out. What's going on?” He called after her, rushing up the stairs to their bedroom, and when he didn't see her, he walked over to the en suite bathroom. 

“Felicity? Are you okay in there?” He asked through the door. His face scrunched in worry as he heard her banging around, drawers slamming. 

“Um.” Was the only response he received through the door. 

He stood at the door, listening, for once hating how thick the walls in the house were. Minutes went by and finally he couldn't take it anymore, and started knocking again. 

“Felicity, honey, I'm freaking out. Are you okay?” He asked again, trying to put some humor in his tone. 

“I don't know.” She said from inside the bathroom, her voice quiet and he could tell that she was just as freaked out as he was.

“You don't know?” He questioned, his heart racing. 

“Yeah. But, uh, I can let you know in about 45 seconds.” She answered nervously. 

“45 seconds?” He repeated with a frown. What the hell could happen in 45 seconds?

He shook his head and then it hit him. 

_“I want to have babies with you.”_

Those beautiful words that she had confessed to him over a year ago, not 10 feet from where he now stood. 

Babies. 

That night, after they had decided they wanted kids, they had given it the college try. They had tried for 3 months the old fashioned way, and then another 8 with medical assistance. They had put so much effort into ovulation charts, vitamins, doctors visits, the works. Then 3 months ago that had decided that this shouldn't be so hard. So, after sitting down together they had thrown out the ovulation kits and just decided to wing it. If they were meant to have children then they would. And if not, then they would adopt. 

They had stopped talking about it. 

But they both saw the pack of pregnancy tests every morning when they went into the drawer in the bathroom. 

The pregnancy test that his wife was in there taking right now. 

His wife that had been sensitive, craving junk food, and slowly putting on weight. 

His wife that had been sick as a dog in the mornings for over a week. 

Oliver put his head against the door, his breath coming fast now. His palms were sweating as he turned the knob on the door. He slowly pulled the door open to see Felicity sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her phone in hand. She didn't look up when he came to sit with her. 

“It's been more than 45 seconds.” He told her quietly, watching the flashing stopwatch on her phone. 

“Yeah.” She agreed, her eyes still on her feet. 

“You think we should look?” He asked, running his hand along her back in comfort. 

“No.” She responded and he felt a chuckle form in his chest at her sulky tone. 

“That's not really productive.” He reasoned, laying his head again hers. 

“I could be pregnant.” She told him and he felt his eyes well. 

“Fact.” 

“I could be pregnant. That test knows. If I look and it says no, then I'm not pregnant. But if I don't look there is always a chance.” She told him pointedly, finally looking up at him. 

“This is also a fact. But if we don't look then it's always going to be just a chance. We have to look for it to be true.” 

“You and your logic are not working for me right now, Queen.” She told him with a huff. “Okay. Let's get on with it.” She muttered, forcing herself to her feet and moved across the room. 

Oliver held his breath, his fists curling into the fabric of his sweatpants. He could do this. He could control his reaction to be whatever she needed it to be. He could do this for her. 

Seconds last a long time when they decide the rest of your life. 

Oliver watched Felicity for clues as she leaned over the counter, her hand clinching the test. Finally she turned around and he could see the tears streaming down her face and his heart swelled. The test in her hand, pink strips glaring from the plastic window. 

He felt like he was going to choke on his words as he met her eyes and asked “Babies?”

She let out a loud, wet laugh and nodded. “Babies.”


End file.
